Another you
by Eir Morgan
Summary: Y, entonces, ese diario usado llegó a sus manos, junto con la curiosidad inherente en su persona. El relato de una historia trágica, un triángulo amoroso y el lugar vacío de un chico similar a él, esperando a ser llenado. Cromas, Creek, Tweemas, Kyle/Thomas, Kyle/Tweek y Bratters.


**South Park y sus personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**.**

Prólogo: "Dear diary"

Dio vuelta la cabeza despacio, como esperando que la razón de aquel descubrimiento aterrizara voluntariamente en su cerebro. La modesta caja de libros frente a él le mostraba lo indebido sin fijaciones, reposando inocentemente sobre las portadas de algunos títulos clásicos y conocidos. Sus manos temblaban apenas, avanzando y retrocediendo por sí mismas, dudando en si proceder sería lo adecuado. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, balanceándose con la delicadeza de un fino candelabro. Una entremezclansa de ánimos y paranoias se presentó en su cabeza sin invitación aparente, tornando el vaivén en un movimiento aún más descontrolado.

"No es bueno tomar cosas ajenas", se decía, no muy convencido de su propia honestidad; para, finalmente, murmurarse un: "Si fuese incorrecto, no estaría aquí en primer lugar".

Introdujo la mano dentro de la caja en un movimiento rápido, retirándose de la sala como si escapase con el millonario botín de algún museo.

A veces le pesaban sutilmente los actos tan extraños e irresponsables que su inusitada curiosidad le llevaba a obrar; aunque, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, todas aquellas preocupaciones pasaban a un segundo plano demasiado relegado. Llenar las tardes solitarias en casa cada vez le resultaba más complicado, cosa que conseguía apaciguar satisfactoriamente con sus pequeñas investigaciones clandestinas. Le gustaba reunir información sin sentido sobre temas al azar, desde el número de perros callejeros en la ciudad, hasta detalles poco convencionales de sus vecinos y demás habitantes. No es que fuese un acosador o parecido; pero, con un diario de vida ajeno entre las manos, podría comenzar a sentirse fácilmente como uno.

De todas formas, el librillo en cuestión no llegó a sus manos por deseo propio. Sino, más bien, como una coincidencia muy bien agradecida. Su madre trajo la caja desde una venta de garaje de una mujer que se mudaba del pueblo, hacia más o menos una semana. El paquete estuvo abandonado en una esquina de la sala durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que la idea de leer uno de sus volúmenes se le atravesó por la cabeza. Bajó las escaleras tan aprisa como solía, sin imaginar que aquel misterioso diario le aguardaba en el fondo de la caja.

Se lanzó a la cama de su habitación de espaldas, mientras observaba la portada maltrecha con ilusión. El diario no era más que un cuaderno de fabricación casera armado con hojas sobrantes de otros librillos, tan grueso como un tomo de cuatrocientas páginas. Las puntas se notaban gastadas por el uso excesivo y, por lo que veía, no dudaría en afirmar que estaba escrito casi en su totalidad. Fuese quien fuere el dueño de esa cosa, lo tenía desde hace demasiado tiempo, era adicto a la escritura o, quizá, poseía una vida particularmente agitada.

Sujetó el objeto por los costados y llevó los pulgares hacia la abertura, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el dueño ya no estaba en la ciudad y que, por tanto, no le importaría que lo leyese – sin mencionar, obviamente, que ya no podría regresárselo. Separó las páginas justo en el inicio, descubriendo una escritura pequeña y desordenada, con movimientos erráticos cada tanto. Un leve gesto de sorpresa surcó su faz. Le recordaba mucho a su propia escritura.

Miró hacia los lados un par de veces, cerciorándose de que ni el gobierno ni los gnomos robacalzoncillos estuviesen espiándolo, antes de comenzar a leer:

_Martes 24 de Septiembre de 2013._

_¿Querido diario?:_

_¿Debo decir lo extraño que se siente tener que estar escribiendo esto? En realidad, no es algo que esté haciendo por gusto. Mi psicólogo pensó que sería una buena idea llevar un registro de las cosas que me pasan todos los días, que es una buena terapia y seguramente me ayudará a lidiar mejor con mis problemas._

_Comenzaré desde el inicio y tal como me dijo: "Preséntate y escríbele como si fuese alguien a quien acabas de conocer"._

_Mi nombre es Thomas Foster y padezco del síndrome de Tourette. Por culpa de esto, mis padres se separaron cuando tenía siete años, así que actualmente – a mis dieciséis años – vivo sólo con mi madre, en un pequeño pueblo en las montañas de Colorado […]._

Tweek continuó su lectura.

No había, en realidad, mucho que quisiese destacar de aquel joven al que acababa de "conocer". Tenía su misma edad, un trastorno neurológico infrecuente y asistía a clases en casa por ello. No tenía demasiada vida social y la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían se burlaban de él por su enfermedad, obligándolo a mantenerse aislado de la existencia de un adolescente normal de su edad.

En primera instancia se le antojó a un chico similar a sí mismo, víctima de bullying y otras tantas cosas por el estilo. Alguien que, de cierta manera, le resultó vagamente conocido. De una u otra forma, seguramente se debiese a su parentesco mental más que cualquier otra posibilidad. En sus muchos años de vida en South Park – prácticamente su existencia entera –, sólo se había acercado a sus padres y a un par de chicos de su clase, Leopold "Butters" Stotch y Bradley Daniels, la pareja gay con más años de noviazgo en la escuela – seis y medio, si no mal recordaba. Quizá hubiese cruzados sus ojos con él en alguna ocasión. Siendo South Park una localidad tan pequeña, no era raro ubicar, aunque fuese de vista, a la gran mayoría de sus habitantes.

Thomas no salía mucho de su casa en realidad. Era de ese tipo de adolescentes que prefieren quedarse encerrados en su habitación los fines de semana, viendo televisión o jugando con la consola que tuviese. Más allá de los grupos de ayuda, la terapia y las visitas a casa de su padre, extrañamente pisaba el pavimento de la calle. Seguramente jamás lo hubiese visto.

Un joven solitario, tal como él, pensó. Pero, cuando aquella idea se atrevió a asomarse en sus pensamientos, toda esa sensación de igualdad y monotonía se deshizo en el aire.

_[…]Dejando todo eso de lado – y siendo totalmente sincero conmigo mismo –, la única razón por la que acepté comenzar este diario es algo que viene molestándome desde hace bastante tiempo: Mis dos únicos amigos están enamorados de mí. Sonará raro y hasta enfermo – y no es que sea gay, porque también me gustan las mujeres, es sólo que prefiero por mucho a los hombres –, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo bien qué es lo que me ven. Craig y Kyle son verdaderamente extraños. Es decir ¿De verdad creen que soy "lindo"? Intento mantenerme alejado de la gente y no suelo hablar demasiado, me avergüenza comenzar conversaciones y acabar diciendo cosas incómodas por mi enfermedad. Lo entendería medianamente si fuese atractivo, pero tampoco es el caso. Duermo tan poco que mis ojeras ya son casi crónicas, mi cabello es un desastre y se cae a mechones cuando lo toco – el estrés –, sin mencionar que soy bajo para mi edad – un metro sesenta y nueve, y usar ropa dos tallas más grande de la que me corresponde, para perderme dentro y pasar desapercibido, me hace ver aún más bajo. Las chicas del grupo de terapia dicen que, así como estoy, soy la definición perfecta de lo _anti sexy_; pero Craig y Kyle dicen que el tipo _Dandere_ – ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios significa eso? – es atractivo._

_De todas formas, es bueno tener amigos. Al primero lo conocí recogiendo un traje que mi madre envió a la tintorería, y al segundo a la salida del estudio de _Dateline_. Son buenas personas y me han apoyado muchísimo desde que los conozco; pero, desde que se me declararon, las cosas se han vuelto particularmente incómodas entre nosotros. En algún punto todo esto terminó por transformarse en una competencia sobre quién me conquista primero, lo que es bastante estresante… algunas veces. Me gustaba cuando íbamos los tres juntos al cine o nos juntábamos para ir a pasear a Stark's pond. Me ayudaba a sentir menos solo. Sigo sintiéndome acompañado, no lo niego; pero el hastío es algo que no deja de pesarme. Las cosas son mejores cuando los sentimientos se dejan de lado._

_Quizá todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiese relegarlos a la _friendzone_ y olvidarme del resto. No es complicado regalarle los chocolates a mi madre y tirar las flores a la basura, el problema real es que no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Por muy incómodo que resulte, en el fondo no lo detesto tanto como parece, podría hasta decir que es ciertamente agradable. No hay forma ni terapia que pueda hacer que deje de odiarme; pero, por lo menos, cuento con la suerte de que alguien me dé eso que ni yo mismo puedo entregarme. Y ahí es cuando todo comienza a volverse un desastre._

_Porque aunque suene descabellado y aún más enfermo, todo este acoso se ha vuelto casi un estilo de vida. Al principio me sentía saturado por tantas atenciones y cuidados; ahora es raro no tenerlos. Cosas tan ridículas como que me inviten un café, me regalen algún videojuego que estuviese esperando o me envíen un mensaje al celular, a cualquier hora del día, para preguntarme cómo he estado. Esas pequeñas idioteces que hacen los aspirantes a novios, tonterías que de verdad enamoran. Y ahí es donde está precisamente el dilema de este asunto; porque, ciertamente, estoy profundamente enamorado de los dos._

**.**

**Dandere: Del japonés "Danmari Deredere", es un estereotipo de personalidad japonesa usado para referirse a personas calladas y antisociales. Esta conducta se debe principalmente a que la persona es cuestión suele ser demasiado tímida. Al inicio, acostumbran a presentarse como individuos distantes y silenciosos para los desconocidos, algo que cambia diametralmente con sus seres de confianza, con quienes se muestran afectuosos y expresivos.**

**.**

**Sinceramente, aún estoy preguntándome a mí misma si subir esto es una buena idea.**

**El prólogo es muy ambiguo, lo sé, pero era la idea. Dejar sólo la información importante, un pequeño vistazo a lo que es el diario – que, como habrán intuido, será parte importante de la historia – y asentar los primeros puntos de similitud entre Thomas y Tweek antes de que el lio principal comience a gestarse.**

**Cosas como qué hacía el diario en la caja, por qué la familia de Thomas se mudó de South Park y todo lo que éste vivió desde el inicio del registro hasta la fecha, obviamente, se sabrá a medida todo avance.**

**Nos leemos (?).**


End file.
